A Different Kind of Card Game
by englishrozu
Summary: Distraught over his loss to Yuugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba attempts to drink away his sorrows at an old, dusty bar. But things don't go his way when he meets the Queen of Liars.


**Author's Note:**

**englishrozu:** Hello, everyone! This oneshot came to me whilst video editing. I tried my hardest to get this just right but, although it's not perfect, I do want to share it. I love this pairing so much.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
_Have a nice day._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dangan Ronpa. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**A Different Kind of Card Game**  
_englishrozu_

_"Distraught over his loss to Yuugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba attempts to drink away his sorrows at an old, dusty bar. But things don't go his way when he meets the Queen of Liars."_

* * *

The chilly wind blew, as though mocking the brunet who'd taken to the streets. The park clock chimed ten and the black of the night clashed with the dreary melancholy of the moon washed streets. Not a single star could be seen, the light pollution blocked out all serenity and mercy they could've given the blue-clad CEO. Instead it felt like they were judging him, using the glow of the city as a shield. Still, Kaiba scowled up at the sky before returning his gaze to the pavement. The emptiness of the streets was daunting, with the odd drunken passerby clumsily hugging a friend or lamp post whilst puffing away on a cigarette.

Judging him they were.

Or at least, that's how the male felt as he entered the closest bar. Every eye was on him. The proud prodigy and unrivalled owner of the most sought after company in Japan had come to a lowly, smoke flooded pub with one thing on his mind. Whiskey. Making eye contact with no one, not even the barkeep, he ordered in his first round of the night. The chit-chatter of the building slowly returned before rowdiness had finally settled in again. Yet the awkward atmosphere still didn't leave. Even the most paralytic of patrons were weary of their words in front of the reigning Duel Monsters champion. Well, former champion that is.

The loss played in Kaiba's mind over and over, Yuugi's words echoing in his ear. To take his mind off it, Seto chugged down the shot and ordered another. Picking up the tiny glass, he turned to the centre of the room, analysing the area. Most of the clientele where businessmen, quickly consuming glass after glass of lager to forget their pitiful existences before clumsily heading home. The rest of the stock were the socialisers, only going because the others were. However, there was one whom did not fit the category of the previous two. This one was oddly dressed, and female. The only female in the room in fact, and she sat in the corner on a dark brown, beer stained sofa sipping on a cup of... tea? What in the world?

It was clear his confused stare hadn't gone unnoticed, as the girl gazed up from her cup and stared back, though her red-orbed gaze was for more lecturing than curious. Kaiba casually turned back to his beverage, his eyes fixed on the pale brown liquid. The sound of footsteps echoed through the room, as if the rowdiness of the other patrons had vanished.

"_Kaiba-san,_"

He turned to gaze upon the girl who'd stolen his stare just moments ago. She had a slim figure and pale skin, her black hair in two large twin-drill pigtails accompanied by a white headpiece and gold earrings. Upon her figure lay a dress in the style of the gothic lolita subculture, consisting of a white blouse with a peter-pan collar, a black jacket trimmed with white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple ribbon across her chest to show her red tie with a butterfly pattern on it and the waist of her skirt, which is many tiered and featured white lace. Knee-high black stockings trimmed in white ladder lace adorned her creamy legs and red Mary Jane's featuring thick heels hugged her petite feet. A silver finger-length ring lay on her index finger and her long, pointed nails were painted black.

Her appearance was odd to say the least and yet she spoke with such poise, and she held herself with elegance. But the most striking about her person was her eyes. A bright red that felt like they were burning a hole into your very soul.

"May I take a seat?"

Kaiba said nothing so the mystery girl took that as an invitation. In her delicate hands was a teacup and saucer, the cup empty of its contents. But it was clear to Kaiba that the fine china wasn't property of the bar. The very idea such a poorly decorated, mould infested purgatory could house such items was laughable at the very least. Why on Earth would she bring her own glassware to an appalling place such as this?

"A man of your status shouldn't be drinking cheap whiskey in a filthy dwelling such as this." Her statement was sharp but not judgemental.

"Says the girl drinking tea in the same establishment." Kaiba replied dryly before inquiring as to her name. The girl smiled and raised her hands to her chin, interlocking her fingers. With a smile and a tilt of her head to left, she gave her name.

"My name is Celestia Ludenberg. Delighted to meet you. Please call me Celeste."

She was Japanese, right? Due to lack of care, Kaiba didn't ask the question. Instead he ordered in his third round. Time passed slowly though it was only five minutes before Seto asked another question, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why are you in here anyway?"

"I have business to attend to. Though it seems my opponent has decided to pull out last minute. Shame." Business? Opponent? It was unlike Kaiba to ask so many questions. But he gets what he wants and he wants answers. "I'll give him a few more minutes. Until then, _Kaiba-san_, would you be interested in a game?"

"Only if I get to choose the game." He replied with a smirk. Perhaps a game of Duel Monsters will brighten his spirits.

"Very well." The brunet pulls out his deck of Duel Monsters cards. Celeste scowled. "I don't play."

"Well then it's a good job I have this." He reveals a second deck pouch on his belt and pulls out the cards. He could tell Celeste was thinking until mentally coming to a conclusion. She takes the deck and follows Kaiba to the table she sat at earlier. The barkeep, who'd been listening in on their conversation, brought a sticky DM mat to the equally sticky wooden table. The two exchanged decks and shuffled.

"Do you need me to explain the rules?" Kaiba smirked mockingly.

"Just because I don't play doesn't mean I don't know how." The retort was almost cold. And it was a flat-out lie. But Kaiba didn't know that and Celeste was a fast learner. He'll soon know what Queen of Liars really means.

Time passed and the game was played. Ecstacy ran through Celeste's blood as she found herself on the ropes just as much she pushed Kaiba onto them. She hadn't had this much of a challenge in years; but, in the end, there can only be one victor.

"And I believe that's game." Celeste smiled. Kaiba was in shock. His hands went numb and his mind went blank. "It really isn't your day. First you lose to Yuugi Mutou and now to me."

His head shot up.

"How did you-?"

"I saw you at the KAME Game Shop this afternoon, and then again in the evening with Yuugi's grandpa. It doesn't take a genius to guess what happened next. The fact that you're in here drinking your sorrows away only cemented my estimation."

Kaiba remained quiet, unlike the rest of the bar. Drunken idiots paid no heed to the game the duo had played and for that, Kaiba was silently thankful. None of them knew he'd lost. None of them heard about his situation with Yuugi. The game, the conversation and the girl had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"How about this: we play another game of my choice. If you can beat me at that like I beat you, we're even."

Another lie. Celestia Ludenberg didn't give a damn about even and fair. Winning was in her blood and beating Kaiba was child's play. One thing she loved was kicking a man while he was down. The only thing better than the pleasure of winning was money.

"What game?"

"A different kind of card game." Pulling out a deck of Poker cards, Celeste smiled.

"I don't gamble."

"Oh but you do. You've gambled your title and your dignity for the past few years. I respect you for that."

Kaiba sighed. He stood up and ushered her out of the pub after paying for his drinks, whispering 'not here' in her ear. They walked down the street as fog started to settle. The streetlights' glow became stifled, the light of the moon guiding their way. Stopping at a club, Celeste's face turned stone serious. Inquiring if he was sure, Kaiba replied with a firm, confidant yes.

The club was stuffy and stank of alcohol, cigarettes and body odour. The bass from the stereo was so high he could feel the floor vibrate beneath his feet. In the corner of the room were a group of teens doing hard drugs and even above the music, sex could be heard from the girls restroom. However, Kaiba remained composed as he followed Celeste down a set of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a room and it was like stepping into a completely different building.

The walls were papered with a rich red damask pattern, the pillars were painted gold and a red carpet outstretched from the door to a large, gold desk. The rest of the floor was white marble. Celeste mumbled with the registrar before paying a fee of ten thousand yen in cash. Kaiba paid with card and followed Celeste into another room similar to the last, only the walls were royal blue instead of red and a round mahogany table lay in the middle. They sat down and waited. Three more players sat down and the games began.

Poker, Blackjack, you name it, it was played. And Celeste won them all. Kaiba couldn't believe this girl. She was either extremely lucky or...

"I should've told you. I'm a professional gambler." She explained with a smile as though she could read his mind. Kaiba scowled.

"You planned this the whole time, didn't you?" He clenched his fists.

"Not really. The idea just popped up while we played in the bar." Yet another lie. The lecturing stare she gave when the two first made contact was one of cunning and planning. Kaiba's fate of that night was set from there. "How about we make this our final game?"

Was that a threat? The final game was one Kaiba pensively bit his lip to. Russian Roulette.

"May the best man -or woman- win."

The pot was decided and a wheel was brought out with five guns placed carefully in the rim. Only one is loaded. An employee of the club spins the wheel; a bead of sweat falls down Kaiba's temple, his eyes fixated on Celeste's. Now wasn't the time to let his nerves get the better of him. The wheel stopped and each person picked up the nearest gun. As Celeste pulled the gun to her head, she smiled.

**_BANG._**

Kaiba looked to his left. The black suited male who had played since Poker was now lifeless on the marble floor, his blood splattered on the table, walls and floor. The pistols were taken away and reloaded. None of them knew which one was the key to their death. The wheel span again.

**_BANG._**

The blonde in the scarlet dress now wore a darker shade of red. The body was removed like the last, the guns were reloaded and the wheel span again.

**_BANG._**

This time, it wasn't the sound of a gun, but the sound of a door slamming into a wall as it was aggressively thrown open. And in poured the police. A hand wrapped itself around Kaiba's own and Celeste guided him through a secret exit. In all the chaos, the police hadn't noticed their escape. The only thing that was heard was the echoing of footsteps. The passage was dimly lit and the yellow lights overhead flickered angrily. They soon found the light at the end of the tunnel and they found themselves on the other side of town. Taking a moment to catch their breath, Celeste was the first to speak.

"I happened to enjoy that particular place. I imagine it'll be back up and running again soon."

Kaiba didn't know quite what to say. Nothing that he's admit to outloud anyway. He was damn happy. For once, the police had excellent timing.

"Hmph, there goes ten million yen."

"... Yes. Shame. Well it was a pleasure, _Kaiba-san_, but I must be going. I have a school to attend tomorrow." Kaiba looked at her quizzically. "I'm attending Hope's Peak Academy starting tomorrow. With the title Ultimate Gambler, who wouldn't want me at their school? When I return to Domino, we'll have to finish what we started."

Despite what his gut told him, Kaiba said something he wasn't quite expecting.

"I look forward to it."

**_What a lie._**

Celeste bowed and walked down the foggy, moon washed streets, her figure soon becoming a silhouette before disappearing completely. Little did Kaiba know that in her pocket was the pot from the Russian Roulette, and that it would be the last time he'd see the Queen of Liars.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I apologise for any subjects within this piece that appear out of character. It's been a while since I watched _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ and _Dangan Ronpa_, and I'm still transferring over my files after my computer died, so I was working from memory.

Despite my grammar nazi-ness, I admit, my own grammar could use some work. Even if you see a comma out of place, please let me know. It's greatly appreciated!

_Thank you._

* * *

**A Different Kind of Card Game** copyright © **2014 englishrozu  
Yu-Gi-Oh! **copyright © **1996-2014 Kazuki Takahashi  
Dangan Ronpa **copyright ©** 2010-2014 Spike Chunsoft  
**


End file.
